I Miss You
by JohnDaveNaruSasu
Summary: NaruSasu... I miss you Naruto. -Sasuke-
1. I miss you

I'm sorry...

I left you..

I left everyone...

I thought it would help me..

But it only hurt me more...

Can i come home?

Can i be forgiven?

Can you forgive me?

Will you still love me?

Will you still help me?

Will you still be my Romeo?

Will we still be best friend...

Or maybe even Lovers?

Will our Love over gain what happened in the past?

Or will it make things worse?

Will you run away with me?

Do you miss me?

Do you wanna love me?

Will my apologize work?

Will you trust me?

Will you hold me in your arms again?

Will you run after me again?

Do you wanna help me still?

Do you wanna hold me in your arms?

Do you want my apologize?

Do you even trust me anymore?

Will you.. Will you be there for me still?

Will you kill my bad dreams away?

Will you... Will you do this?

Do you miss me...

Do you?

...

Because i miss you... Naruto...

I love you... Dobe...

Xx Sasuke xX


	2. Is it really you?

I walk into the room.

They stare.

Naruto stare's.

I watch.

Naruto's at the Hokage's desk?

He's in the seat?

What does this mean?

Is he the Hokage?

The sixth Hokage?

How?

What happened while I was gone?

Did I miss a lot?

He looks so grown up.

I look down at me.

I don't look grown at all.

I might be tall.

I might have different clothes on...

But I look like a kid.

Kakashi and Sakura staring.

Kakashi pissed.

Sakura crying.

Kakashi hugs Sakura.

I sigh.

I look over at Lady Tsunade.

She's in a evil smile.

I look at the ground.

I was scared to make eye contact with Naruto.

I huffed loudly.

I looked up at Naruto.

He stood in front of his desk.

He walks up to me slowly.

His hand moves up.

He puts his hand on the side of my face.

His eyes make wide.

He looked down at me.

He was so much taller...

Taller than me..

He looked me up and down.

I look at his eyes..

A tear falls from it.

He grinned widely and pulled me into a hug.

I'm confused...

**He** just hugged **me**?

I feel his warm tears on my neck.

I smiled lightly.

**Me.**

**Smiling. **

I wrap my arms around Naruto and hugs back tightly.

I was

**Crying...**

That **_word_**** Crying... **

What does it _**mean**_?

**Crying...**

I was **Crying... **

How?

**Why? **

Because...

I missed

**Naruto...**


	3. Welcome

Naruto pulled away.

He looked me up and down.

"Sasuke.." He whispers.

By the look of it..

Saying my name looks like it really hurts..

I nod lightly.

"Yes. It's me. I'm actually here," I whisper back.

Naruto looked in my eyes more to make sure it was true.

When He actually knew it was true he frowned.

He began to remember.

He remembered the fights...

And the pain...

And the chasing...

And everything I did and regret...

He sighed and turned around.

He walked to his desk and sat down.

He looked up at me.

"Kill him Sakura.." Naruto told Sakura.

Sakura pulled away from the hug that Kakashi and her shared and nodded lightly.

My eyes went wide.

Sakura does the hand signal of the Shadow Clone.

"Y-You learned the Shadow Clone?" I asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded at me.

I looked at her before her Shadow clones came out from behind me and attacked.

I didn't do anything.

Naruto was in a smile as he watched.

I didn't do anything as I let the clones cut me and hit me.

I just stood there.

The real Sakura stood next to Naruto and watched.

Sakura looked shocked.

"He's not attacking back," She whispers to Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

"I know."

After a second i was on my knees.

I was cut badly everywhere.

I showed no emotion...

Except there were tears in my eyes.

Naruto sighed.

"Thats enough Sakura."

Sakura nodded and let them all disappear.

Naruto got up and walked up to Me.

He picked me off the ground to my feet.

"You really did change huh?" Naruto asked me.

I looked down and nodded.

"I tried.. I tried for you.. you and Sakura.." I told Naruto.

Naruto nodded lightly and smiled.

He held out his hand for me and giggled.

I look at his hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Welcome to the group.. Sasuke," Naruto whispers to me.

I look up at Naruto and smiled lightly before shaking his hand.

So he was just testing me...

Ha...

God I missed this **Dobe. **


	4. A year

It's been a year since the day i came back.

I know work for the Hokage.

Hokage Naruto Uzamaki,

Aka my future husband.

Ha, Just kidding... maybe.

I sit on the ground.

I had a blanket lay out under me.

Strawberries and Cherries next to me.

I lay back on the blanket and look up at the clouds.

I'm so happy I came back.

Life is actually really good.

I smile lightly as I make shapes with the clouds.

It was a beautiful August day in Konoha.

I've been so busy with all my fucking missions i forgot what it felt like to relax... alone.

Finally I get the chance to relax and of course fucking Naruto has to ruin it.

Naruto and Sakura was walking.

Naruto looked over and spotted me.

"I'll meet up with you later Sakura."

Sakura nodded and Naruto ran off.

Naruto walks up to the blanket.

I didn't notice him.

I close my eyes slightly.

After a second I felt something push against my lips.

I open my lips slightly to see the Dobe on top of me.

I push the Dobe away.

"What the fuck Dobe."

Naruto smiled.

"What's wrong Teme? Don't you like when I kiss you?"

I face palm.

"Of course I do.. But at least you can tell me before you kiss me so I don't mistake you from doing something else," I told him as I turn over under him and lay on my stomach.

"Like what?" Naruto asked sexually.

Naruto bends down and kisses the back of my neck.

I put my hands over my neck.

"Like try to kill me or something.."

"Ah.. Sasuke. Didn't we go over this.. I'm not gonna try to kill you," Naruto said but pauses," Unless you keep rejecting my kisses. Then i'll kill you."

I sighed and turned back over under him.

"Really Dobe? If anything I would Kill you.. And/Or Dominate you."

Naruto smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Naruto asked.

I thought about it for a second and nodded.

"Yes, Yes it is a challenge."

He smiled.

"Okay then," Naruto said as he did a hand signal that teleported us two too my room..

To be direct..

To my bed.

I smiled lightly.

"Home sweet Home," I said in a joking tone.

Naruto smiled.

"Shall we start?" Naruto asked.

I nodded lightly.

"We shall."


End file.
